Humanity Is Overrated
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Brett and Sebastian spend some time in the library.


Disclaimer: I do not own It Girl.

Author's Note: I forgot the name of the librarian. I didn't feel like searching the books for it. I also forgot to spell a few of the words/names. If you can't deal with it please correct me because I'm too lazy to do it myself.

&&&

The five-page essay for her literature class was due on Monday. It was Saturday and as per usual, Brett was just about finished with her 3rd draft. She just had a few more facts to check and then she could put her final draft to pen and be done with it tonight. That would leave all of Sunday to sit in the common room and watch cheesy romance films all day

Callie and Tinsley had shopping to do down in Rhiencliff after breakfast, so the three parted ways saying they would meet up later for lunch. Brett stopped off in her room to pick up a few things then headed to the library in search of the book she needed to finish her paper.

As always, the library was quiet. It was Saturday after all and a nice, cool, clear day in early November – most of the students were outside enjoying the lovely weather – not cooped up in the library. Brett didn't care – she knew if she could finish her assignment today she would have all of tomorrow to relax while everyone else was scrambling to finish his or her work. She walked over to her usual spot at the back table near the really old and dusty section. No one ever bothered her there.

Brett set her bag on the table and went to the row of stacks behind her in search of the book in question. She checked and rechecked, but couldn't seem to find it. Just then, the librarian came around the corner.

"Looking for something, Miss Messerschmidt?", she whispered.

"Yes, I was looking for the tome containing the background information on the development of the Ottoman Empire", she answered with a heavy sigh, "I have a bit of information I still need, but I can't seem to find it", she whispered in return.

"Ah, yes. I believe Mr. Sebastian is currently using that book. Report due Monday I assume?"

"Uh, yes. Sebastian, did you say?"

So wrapped up in getting her assignment done, she didn't even notice the one other student that had opted to stay in and work on this beautiful day…Sebastian. He was sitting in the opposite corner at the back of the library. He apparently didn't notice her either; his head was down and he was typing away intently on his laptop while checking back to the open text in front of him.

"Yes, dear. He's sitting right over there by the books on American history". Brett turned to look in the direction she was pointing at. "I'm sure he'll let you borrow it. Anything else?"

"No", Brett said with a hopeless sigh. "Just the one book. Thank you."

Brett went back to her table, sat and stared at her most current draft. She was sure that the paper was good enough to hand in as it stood, but she really wanted to add a few other bits of information to the middle of the essay. She looked to where Sebastian sat –'_Why did it have to be him? Well, I suppose it won't kill me to ask him for it.'_

She got up quietly and walked over to Sebastian's table. He was totally engrossed in his work. Somewhere, deep down on a level in her brain she did not want to explore, Brett was a little impressed that he was actually inside working on a day like today. As if sensing her mere presence, he said "yes?" without looking up.

"Excuse me Sebastian", she said quietly, "but I was hoping to use that booktoday so I could finish my assignment for Middle Eastern history. Are you almost done with it?"

He stopped typing, leaned back and looked at her. "No, I'm still using it".

"Oh. Well, do you know when you'll be done with it?"

"No", he said simply and placed his hand over the keyboard again. He was about to start writing again when he paused, tapped the spacebar then said, "but you're welcome to wait for it, though I should warn you, that could be awhile". He smirked to himself and got back to writing his essay.

Brett took a deep, cleansing breath and asked calmly, "why do you have to be such a ass all the time? I only need it for about an hour Sebastian, you have plenty of other books to use in the mean time," she said gesturing to all the other open books on the table. He didn't say a word, just continued his writing. As a last resort, she ground out, "may I _please_ borrow it?"

That gave him pause and he looked up assessing her.

"Wow, you must really need to use this book if you're asking THAT nicely. I tell you what Brett, go get your things and sit _here_ and use the book. I don't want you wondering off with it. I can just image you running off with it and not returning it to me until _after_ the assignment is handed in".

"But…I…oh, _fine_", she finally answer and had to force herself not to stomp away like a spoiled child. How could she argue? He _was_ letting her use the book. But once a slimy herk, always a slimy jerk, she supposed. Did she really think he would just give her the book? Mentally rolling her eyes, she picked up her things and returned to Sebastian's table, sitting down across from him. He ignored her as she began setting up her things.

After about 5 minutes, and sensing no movement from the girl across from him, he looked up to see her staring at him as if waiting for something.

"What is it _now_?"

"The book".

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Could I use it?"

"I said you could".

"Yes, well…you're leaning on it".

Sebastian rolled his eyes and slid it across the table at her. She stopped it quickly before it knocked her coffee. "Thanks a lot", she said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing", she replied and began her research.

An hour or so passed in total silence, save the soft sounds of two students typing away. Brett was making notes and revisions on her third draft while Sebastian was writing meticulously on his original paper. Finally, Sebastian closed his laptop and looked at her. She had her laptop in her lap was leaning back reading it.

He cleared his throat and she glanced over the top of her laptop at him.

"Are you done with the book now?"

She looked down at her paper, then back at him. "Uh, well…."

"Come on, Brett. You've had at it for over an hour and probably have about 6 pages more than you're supposed to. Do you really think you have any more to write on the subject?"

"Oh, alright. Here." She pushed the book towards him as he had done to her, but he wasn't as quick as she and this time the book DID knock over a coffee - his. And hot liquid went all over him _and_ his laptop.

"FUCK. Look what you've done! It's all ruined. My paper…you ruined my paper!…days of work...and my clothes…look what you've done to my clothes! Stupid, accident-prone …"

"Don't you dare Sebastian. Don't you DARE say it".

"And what if I do? Huh? Look at this mess." He was mumbling now as he tried to wipe the coffee off his white t-shirt, but he was just making it worse.

"Now if you would calm down and stop overreacting for 2 seconds, I'll clean it up". She moved his coffee-splattered notes away from the puddle in the center of the table. She started talking to herself as she assessed the damage in front of her.

She quickly walked over to the front desk of the library for some paper towels and cleaner. By the time she got back Sebastian had already taken off his white t-shirt. He was leaning of the table shirtless, holding up his laptop and watching coffee slowly drip off of it. She moved the contents off the table and began to clean up the mess.

Now the laptop. "You back up your files to the school's system, right?"

He grunted in reply.

Brett sighed as she turned her laptop on. She signed into his account using the username and password her advisor gave her when she was assigned as Sebastian's tutor. With a few clicks of her mouse she was able to find his paper. "And print."

A satisfied smirk crossed her lips, "its printing."

Sebastian headed over to the printers to pick up his essay. He scanned it for errors. Everything seemed to be accounted for. Brett was packing her things. She was done with her draft, now all she had to do was recopy it and she did not have to do _that_ at Sebastian's table. She put her bag on her shoulder and stood there looking at him.

"What?"

"You're welcome", she said sarcastically.

"I'm supposed to say thank you for saving the paper that _you_ ruined?"

"Yes – you _should_ say thank you. And it wasn't _my_ fault you weren't quick enough to stop the book from sliding into your laptop".

"You shouldn't have chucked it at me in the first place".

"Oh, like you shouldn't have shoved it at me an hour ago?"

"Yes. I mean, no. Oh, will you just leave me alone Brett, you've caused enough trouble for me today".

"Whatever Sebastian". Brett shook her head and went back to her original table, set her things up _again_, and opened a new word document intent on re-copying her essay for her final draft. By noontime, she was nearly finished. She had edited it down enough in the third draft, and now she only had one last page to rewrite. She got up, stretched and went to the window. The shops would be closed by 2:00. If she hurried she could meet Callie and Tinsley for a quick coffee in Maxwell before they had to start their own essays. Maybe she would pull out an old movie and curl up in the common room. She was contemplating which movie she planned on watching when she heard papers rustling behind her. She turned to find Sebastian rummaging through her bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Embarrassed, she looked at Sebastian and asked again in a lower tone of voice, "What are you doing?"

"I'm missing a book, you must have packed it up with your things. Where is it? Honestly Brett, how do you lug all these books around all day?"

"What book are you looking for?", she grabbed the bag out of his hands and put it down on the table and started looking through it herself. "And all you had to do was ask me Sebastian, you have no right to go through my things".

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed as if looking through her bag wasn't such the big deal she was making it out to be. "It's the book by Mansel that covers the early history of Constantinople."

"Not Istanbul?",She looked up from the bag, her annoyance momentarily pushed aside. Her eyes were twinkling. Forgetting herself she said, "Oooh, that _was_ a good one wasn't it? Mansel covers foreign influence and dominance over the city with such panache…" she stopped herself in mid sentence when she realized he was staring at her with the most un-amused look on his face. She blushed and looked back in her bag, "never mind", she murmured.

"Do you know how big that book is? I think I would know if I picked it up, Sebastian", but she looked in her bag anyway hoping that would placate him enough to leave her alone. "It's not here. Maybe you put it back and forgot?"

"No, I didn't. I know I had it before you came and made a mess."

"Well I _don't_ have it. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have one last page to rewrite and then I'm finished".

"Really? Let's take a look, shall we?" With a sweeping motion he picked up her laptop and began reading.

"Sebastian, give that back". She grabbed for it but he pulled it out of her reach.

"Not until I see what you wrote about the Otttoman Empire. Since I can't find the book - and being that you're _such_ the know-it-all - I'm sure you'll have summarized it in…what, a page and a half? That will be more than enough information for me to cite it in my essay with competence – perhaps I'll even give you a footnote", he said as he began looking over her paper.

She looked at him, head tilted in a pondering gesture and hands on her hips. "Watch it Sebastian, it sounds to me like there was a compliment buried somewhere in there – you seem to be slipping". He looked sharply at her.

"Perhaps not", she mumbled. She turned and walked towards the stacks where she was looking earlier.

"Where are you going? I haven't found the part I'm looking for in your essay yet", he said following in her direction.

"I'm going to find you the stupid book so you can leave me alone".

"I already told you. I didn't put it back".

"Well someone must have, because you and I…both…don't…have…it", she stressed the last as if trying to make a small child understand.

"Why do you always have to be right all the time, Brett? Good Lord, it's annoying."

"I do _not_ have to be right all the time".

"Yes you do".

"No I don't".

He raised his eyebrows at her since she seemed to have just proven his point. She turned away in a huff and began searching the shelves for the Mansel's book. Lapidus, Lewis, Linder, Meyers, Mottahedeh, Mitchell, Mitchell, Mitchell. Oh, gee. Look, here it is", she said in mocking tone.

"It was out of place." She began to hoist the heavy book off the shelf. The weight of it was clearly more than she could handle.

"Here, give me that, before you go and hurt yourself", Sebastian said sarcastically as he reached for the book. In their struggle for possession of said book they lost their balance. Out of reflex, Sebastian reached out to steady them, but only helped in throwing each other more off balance and they both went down in a thud.

"Oomph", Sebastian landed on top of Brett with the book sandwiched between them.

Brett had the wind knocked out of her from the impact of both Sebastian and the large book. "Get off me you asshole, I can't breathe".

He looked at her and choked back a laugh. Most of her hair was fanned out above her head, but some of it had landed across her face. She was currently trying to get it out of her mouth by shaking her head from side to side. He pulled the book out from between them and placed his hands on the floor, supporting his weight above her. She sucked in a huge breath with the release of the weight and in the process sucked in more of her hair. Now, she was coughing _and_ shaking her head to clear the hair from her mouth.

Maybe it was the comforting warmth of her soft body beneath him. Or maybe he was taken aback that the 'always in control Brett' was totally hopeless laying there beneath him, but for some unknown reason he took pity on her and pushed the tangled locks away from her mouth and eyes.

Her breathing now returning to normal, Brett closed her eyes and moaned softly while holding her head. "If I remember correctly the example with the couple is somewhere between pages 800 and 900", she said.

When he didn't comment or move she opened her eyes to find him looking down at her with a devilish grin on his face.

"What?" she asked tartly.

"Unbelievable."

"What is?"

"A member of the opposite sex has you pinned underneath him and all you can think about is what page some stupid example is on in some stupid book. Do you find yourself in this position often to be so non-plussed by it?"

"I believe I said to get off of me", she said flatly.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you often find yourself pinned to the floor by a boy?"

"Come on Sebastian, let me up". She was struggling to get out from underneath him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Not until you answer the question". She had her hands on his chest trying to push him off, but he took her wrists and held them down on either side of her head. He had no intentions of hurting her; he was just being Sebastian and wasn't going to let her up until his question was answered.

"Stop being such a jerk and get off of me". Now that she didn't have use of her hands, she was trying to shift him off her with her legs.

"I'm waiting", he said in a singsong tone while struggling to keep the squirming girl in place.

Mistakenly, she had over shifted her legs and suddenly found that Sebastian had fallen in between them. At the shock of the intimate contact, she immediately stopped moving. A small gasp escaped Sebastian's mouth before he could stop it. Quickly recovering, he masked all emotion as he watched a deep pink blush form on Brett's cheeks. They lay there, staring at each other, both too terrified to move.

The silence was unbearable. The only way she would be able to get out of this position was if she answered his questions. In a soft, breathless tone she finally said, "No. I've never been pinned under a member of the opposite sex." He drew in a breath and let go of her wrists supporting his weight again.

"Really? Why is that, I wonder?" Sebastian asked in a cool whisper.

She blinked at his question – unsure why he cared – but felt compelled to answer him anyway, "there's been no opportunity", she answered quietly.

"You spend too much time with your books, Brett. I'm sure Potter or Weasley would be more than happy to accommodate you…if you asked".

"I thought having a dirty mind was Heath's job?"

"And friends don't help friends?"

"Not like that!"

"And Kara?"

Brett just glared at him.

"So instead", he reasoned quietly, "you allow yourself to be put in your _first_ compromising position by…your student?"

"I didn't allow anything, you fell on me and…you're not my…"

"I'm not what?"

"No matter what you might think to the contrary you're not my student Sebastian, at least, not on my part".

"Then what am I? Surely not a friend."

"No…" she answered pondering his question. "…not a friend".

"But not an acquaintance either, am I right? Being an acquaintance implies that we have an accord." He shifted slightly above her, almost as if he were getting comfortable for a nice leisurely chat.

"No. Not an acquaintance either, I suppose".

"What then Brett, am _I_ to _you_?"

"You're just…Sebastian.

He squinted his eyes at her, "And what exactly does _that_ mean?"

She didn't hesitate, "sly, stubborn, sarcastic, aggravating, shut off, greasy, smarmy, quick tempered, player, cold, _and at present_, the bane of my existence".

"That's a mouthful. Anything else?"

She started to look away, but he followed her eyes and held them. She couldn't look away now even if she wanted. Brett took a deep breath and continued. "You're also intelligent, charming, charismatic, strong-willed, athletic, determined, unyielding, and powerful".

He lowered his body a fraction, but in such a predatorily way that his closeness took on new meaning sending a chill down her spine. "You think me powerful, do you Brett?"

She sucked in a startled breath but said with all seriousness, "you're a very strong athlete, Sebastian".

"That's not where all my talents lie".

"I wouldn't know". Not liking the turn of their conversation, she placed her hands firmly on his chest and began again to try and push him off of her.

"Well, then. Perhaps something could be arranged". It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. What on earth had possessed him to make an offer like that? He continued quickly trying to cover his mistake. "You're not exactly my taste, but I'm willing to look past certain…inferiorities."

"Inferiorities? I am _not _inferior".

"Really? Would you care to submit evidence to prove the contrary?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you".

"Well, until you show me otherwise, I'm afraid I'm forced to believe that _you_ are in fact, inferior to _me_".

"And just how do you propose I prove that I'm just as good as you?"

"I don't know, use that over-educated brain of yours. I'm sure you'll think of something".

Brett sighed heavily - frustrated by this ridiculous predicament she found herself in. "You're not getting off are you?"

"Why Brett, what a _delicious_ double entendre. Who would have thought? Now, do you really want me to answer that?"

Brett's eyes grew wide at what Sebastian just said. His gall took her aback.

"You...you…foul…obnoxious…", she was so angry she couldn't continue.

"You've already defined me Brett, and those two terms were not included…are you amending your definition?" he said with a smarmy grin.

"Asshole. You think this is funny don't you?"

"Oooohooohooo", he said chuckling now. "Good one Brett. But using nasty words doesn't make you equal to, or better than, me. It's going to take much more than that".

"Really? How about this then?" Without warning Brett threw her arms around his neck and rolled them so that _she_ was now on top of _him_. Not wanting him to pull the same move on her, she quickly straddled him and held his arms down above his head. Before she could think about what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Sebastian didn't know what hit him. So shocked by her actions, he gasped in surprise giving Brett the opportunity to thrust her tongue in his mouth and claim the upper hand. He struggled at first, but finally, being a male, he gave into her sexual advances and let her have her way. When he stopped fighting her, Brett slowed her kiss, lightly sucking on his lower lip. She pulled away, but not before trailing her tongue along his left jaw and finishing with a quick nibble on his earlobe. A small groan escaped his throat as she her teeth bit him playfully.

Awash in the intense sensations she brought out in him, Sebastian lay there with his eyes closed trying to control his breathing. Brett sat up and shifted her hips on his lap, inadvertently causing a soft moan to escape his mouth. She watched him with hooded eyes and a satisfied smirk settling across her lips. Then with the courage of a Woman of Waverly, she slowly ground her hips into him.

Sebastian's eyes flew open at the feel of her against is arousal.

He was panting. "Advantage Brett. Touché".

"Say it", she demanded.

"Say, what?" he whispered.

She ground into him again with a roll of her hips. He hissed with pleasure and grabbed her hips savoring the feel of their intimate contact.

"Say…it", she said again distinctly.

He eyed her carefully and slowly sat up so that they were face to face. He sighed and said with all seriousness, "you are not inferior…you're just as good – or shall I say as bad – as me". He reached up pulled her by the back of the neck and brought her mouth to his for another bruising kiss. This time instead of giving into her, he fought her for dominance. She was clutching the front of his track jacket, his arms snaked their way around her waist. He held her close to him – there was nary a space between them. They both moaned into the kiss as they kissed sitting on the floor of the deserted library.

They were interrupted when they heard the click-click of shoes coming towards them.

Pulling apart, they listened, as two quarrelling voices came closer to them.

"Really Miss Stridder, I was in the middle of organizing British Lit, now I'll never get it done before lunch. This better be important". It was the librarian and she wasn't happy about being disturbed.

"Wait until you see…such behavior...unacceptable…this is a library for heaven's sake. Unacceptable". It was Yvonne Strider. She must have gone for the librarian when they started kissing. Brett and Sebastian's eyes grew wide for fear of being caught in their current position. They quickly got up, straightened their clothes and pulled themselves together. The two were calmly walking out of the stacks when the librarian approached.

"What's going on here? What's all the commotion?"

"Commotion?" Sebastian asked innocently. "There was no commotion. Miss Messerschmidt was kind enough to help me locate a book I misplaced", he said gesturing to the book under his arm. Then turning to Brett he asked, "You said the example is between pages 800 and 900, is that correct?"

"Yes…that's right. You'll find everything you need in those pages".

"But…I saw them, they were lying right over there and they were…they were…", Yvonne was gesturing towards the location the two students had just come from. She was desperately trying to make the librarian understand without actually saying it.

"Really Miss Strider, you should get outdoors more often. You're obviously seeing things. This is Mr. Sebastian and Miss Messerschmidt, they would never…that is to say…well, what you're suggesting is highly improbable", the librarian said.

"Excuse me,? Are we finished here? Brett and I both have a paper to finish and we'd like to have some time togeth…to enjoy the rest of the afternoon".

"Yes", Brett chimed in, "I'm looking forward to a coffee and scone from Maxwell.

"Of course we're done, you two run along. Miss Strider, you should return to your storting and get a hold of yourself. I'll be in the back in the British Lit section if anyone needs me".

"Thank you", Brett she called softly after the busy librarian.

"You two…I know what you're all about". Yvonne uttered a small 'humph' and walked back to her work.

When they returned to Brett's table Sebastian was the first to speak, "well, then. I suppose I should finish…"

"Yes, me too", she answered cutting him off.

They sat at their respective tables. Brett spent the next 45 minutes re-copying the last page of her essay – it should have only taken her 20 minutes. She couldn't concentrate, not after what just happened between her and the boy whom, now, she really had _no_ definition for. And Sebastian? Well, he spent those same 45 minutes thinking about a lot of things…namely the not-so-inferior girl sitting across the library who she felt so good in his arms and who fit so perfectly in his lap.

At 1:00pm, Sebastian watched Brett as she packed up her things and walked towards the exit. He also watched as she turned and looked at him one last time before disappearing through the large double doors.

%%%

Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
